Standing Guard
by by7the7sea
Summary: Was inspired by Avengers: Infinity War promo posters featuring Bucky and Mantis which made me want to see them interact. Since I didn't get it, decided to write it. That's what fanfic is for, right?


**~~~ MCU ~~~**

Bucky had been standing guard most of the night. Nothing was expected to happen until later the next day, but he couldn't sleep. He couldn't rest knowing a major threat was on its way. He didn't completely understand what was coming, just that it was big ... and alien.

So he did the only thing he knew he could … stand guard. A little something leftover from the war that he, now remembered, did often; making sure his men were safe as they got the rest that was in short supply, but desperately needed.

He remembered. Such a simple thing, but so highly treasured. His memories were back.

Keeping watch over this amazing country, one he had never heard of, yet had willingly taken him in and helped him. How could he ever repay them? They removed the Hydra programming and supported so he could reclaim his life, if that was possible. He wants to believe, but doubts are ever present.

Every now and then, he would check the perimeter then come back to this same spot. Kneeling on this rock provided a good vantage point for him, providing almost a full 360 degree view.

Not taking his eyes off the rising sun on the horizon, he spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

The alien was timid and quiet, had hardly made a sound as she approached, but he had sensed her nonetheless.

Finally he turned to look at her and asked again, "What do you want?" It came out harsher than he intended.

Her antenna twitched slightly as she responded, "Just checking on you. You should be sleeping."

"I can't, so I'm doing the next best thing … making sure everyone else can."

Returning his gaze to the surrounding area, he continued. "I'm fine, now go back to the others. They will keep you safe."

"I feel safe here."

Bucky almost laughed at the sentiment. "It's been way too long since anyone was safe in my presence."

Even with all of Shuri's assurances, nightmares of the Soldier being set loose still haunted him along with the memories of what he was forced to do. Though, he has to remind himself, there are fewer of them.

He stood and turned to her again to ask, "What's your name?"

"I'm Mantis."

"Mantis?"

Memories flashed through his mind ... _a trip to the country ... his parents and sisters laughing in a car ... trying to catch the craziest looking insect he had ever seen ... chasing his sisters through a field ... his elderly aunt making bread from scratch ... begging his Dad to let him drive ... "I can reach the pedals! Please, Dad, I can do it!"_

"What was her name ..." Bucky didn't realize he said it aloud.

"Who?"

"Aunt ... aunt ... Dorothy, that's it!" He sighed. She was the best. He just wished they could have spent more time with her.

Mantis took a step closer to him.

"Are you alright?"

Mantis reached for him and lightly touched his right hand. They couldn't move - Bucky locked in the memory, Mantis caught in his wave of sentimentality. She released him as soon as she was able. The rifle he had been holding fell aside and Bucky took a few steps back.

"Wha ... what happened? What did ... did you do?"

"Sorry," Mantis responded, recoiling a bit. "It's my ability. I'm an empath. I can read emotions."

Bucky, still a bit shaken, quickly swiped away the few tears that threatened to fall, and turned around trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry. Usually, I have very good control over it, but ... you, you were there, in that moment. Memories generally aren't that powerful. It caught me off guard. I'm sorry."

Mantis took a timid step toward Bucky. He didn't notice. His eyes were closed as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Are you okay? Should I get someone ..."

"No," Bucky interrupted. "I'll be fine. Just give me a moment."

A few moments passed before Mantis took another small step toward the man.

"Are all your ... memories that strong?"

Bucky almost didn't hear the question because her voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"No, just the long-forgotten ones. They tend to overwhelm."

"It seemed very nice."

Bucky took a deep breath.

"It had been a favorite of mine. It was so long ago."

"Well, it is back now," Mantis replied with a smile.

"Yes, it is." He smiled, and could swear he could almost smell the homemade bread baking. _"I need to start baking," _he thought.

**~~~ END ~~~**


End file.
